The Foreseen Path
by rcroswell
Summary: Read to find out.


Title: The Foreseen Path

Rating: PG

Time: Takes place a week after 'Destiny' except Liz never walked away

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or am affiliated with the show in any way

Shippers: Cliffhanger and a little Dreamer

Summary: You must think I'm crazy if I'd give a summary. Read and find out

It was a warm Sunday morning in Roswell, New Mexico. The royal four had all taken a seat in one of the booths at the Crashdown café except for Isabel who was in the restroom freshening up. It was still very early but for Isabel Evans; she always had to look her personal best no matter what time of day it was. About ten minutes later Isabel exited the restroom and sat next to Max. A second later Liz came over to the booth to take their orders.

"So can I get you guys anything?" asked Liz

"Yea I'll have..." Michael began to say before Max interrupted him.

"A morning kiss would be a nice start," Max said with a smile on his face which caused Liz to blush.

"I guess that would be okay after all how could I not give the king what he wants?"

Isabel, Michael, and Tess had disgusted looks on their faces and Isabel said,

"Okay eww. Stop, please just stop."

"Yea Maxwell if you and Liz want to be all over each other then you and your queen..." Before Michael could finish his sentence Tess kicked him in his leg. "Ow. Anyways, as I was saying, maybe you two want to make out somewhere more private."

With that Max excused himself from the group and he and Liz began heading up stairs.

"Hey, what about our food?" Michael demanded.

Liz shouted back, "You're a cook Michael." Then she began laughing.

"Great, that's just great. Okay so do any of you want anything?"

"Coffee and a bagel for me; what about you Isabel?" asked Tess. Isabel was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Tess. "Isabel?"

"What? Um I'll just have water."

"Are you sure?" asked Michael.

"Yea, I'm not really that hungry."

"Okay." Michael left to the kitchen, leaving the girls alone to talk.

"So are you okay?" Tess asked Isabel.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well you were in the restroom for ten minutes and now you don't want to eat, it makes me wonder if something is wrong."

"It's too bad we never got to know each other sooner. Don't worry Tess, I'm okay. So have you heard from Nasedo?"

"No but it's only been a week. He has to make the FBI believe that he really is Pierce so he can't have any distractions."

Michael walked over to the girls with their orders.

"Thanks, Michael," said Isabel.

"Yea, thanks." Michael sat down next to Tess and a few minutes later Alex and Maria walked into the café.

"Great here come the humans," Michael said sarcastically.

Maria greeted Michael cheerfully, "Hey Michael or should I say great warrior."

"Whatever." Michael stood up and left the Crashdown and then Maria sat across from Isabel and Alex pulled up a chair.

"Okay what is with him?" Maria asked, "He's been ignoring me for an entire week and if we broke up where was I when all of this happened?"

"Leave him alone," Isabel snapped. "He's been through enough this past week, we all have. I don't blame him and neither should you." Maria put her hands up in defense.

"All right, all right princesses I'm sorry."

"Okay let me make this clear knowing about my past doesn't change anything. I am not a princess, I don't want to be a princess, and I don't want to be called princess, got it?"

"You're wrong Isabel, knowing who we are changes everything," came Tess' reply.

"Does it? You're supposed to be my brother's wife but he's upstairs with Liz."

"And you're supposed to be engaged to Michael but you're not."

"All right time out ladies, you're supposed to be family, not going at each other like cats and dogs."

"For once the brain has a point."

"Yea, I guess you're right Alex. I'm going to go freshen up." Just as Isabel stood up she quickly sat back down.

"Isabel are you okay?" asked Maria.

"Yea I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy that's all, must be the heat."

Through the commotion Alex went upstairs to get Max. He knocked on the door... no answer. He knocked on the door a second time... still no answer. The next time Alex knocked he banged it instead and this time got an answer.

"What?" complained Liz from the other side of the door.

"Max, its Alex I know you're in there. Isabel needs you downstairs."

Max and Liz stopped what they were doing, left the bedroom, and followed Alex downstairs. Isabel was still sitting down; a cup of Tabasco flavored ice water in her hand.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Max it's just the heat."

"But it's only seventy degrees outside."

"Well she didn't eat anything."

Isabel tossed Tess a 'thanks a lot' look and Tess backed off.

"Do you want me to heat up the grill maybe I could..." before Maria could finish her sentence Isabel cut her off.

"You guys, stop! I just got a little light headed that's all, I'm fine."

"Stand up," Max ordered.

"What?"

"Stand up." Isabel stood up but again had to quickly sit down.

"Come on, I'll take you home so you can get some rest."

"Max, I'm fine."

"Isabel you haven't had any sleep ever since our mother told us about our destinies. That's not normal."

"We're not normal Max."

"Regardless lets get you home."

"Fine." Isabel stood up this time keeping her balance. "It seems I can't argue with the king."

Isabel walked out of the café leaving the others astonished by her attitude. Max said goodbye to everyone, kissed Liz goodbye, then left the Crashdown and got in the jeep.

That afternoon Isabel had been asleep for the past six hours. During those past six hours Isabel kept getting dreams of her and Michael together, the 'V' constellation and the cliff, and various images of a baby and herself and Michael with the baby. When Isabel had woken up she went to the restroom to freshen up. She then went to the kitchen where Phillip, Diane, and Max were.

"Izzy, you're up," said a cheerful Mrs. Evans. "We were just about to sit down and have dinner. Do you want anything?

"No thanks."

"Isabel you haven't eaten anything all day." Came Max's sudden reply.ing me for an entire week and if we broke up where was I when all of this happened?"p a chair.

day it was. About ten

"I haven't been hungry all day. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is. You've been this way for a week. It's not normal for us."

"Max I know where you're going with this so don't pull that leader routine on me again. That was a different time, one that means nothing now."

"I know you don't believe that."

"Stop trying to control me Maxwell and don't tell me what I believe."

"I'm not trying to control you Isabel. I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't okay? I'm fine."

Before Max could talk again, Mr. Evans stepped in and suddenly Isabel and Max realized they weren't alone.

"Kids, what's going on?

"Nothing daddy."

"Nothing, you two haven't been yourselves for about a week."

"Daddy it's really nothing. We're teenagers, things change so it's no big deal."

"I guess you're right Izzy."

"If it's okay I'm going back to my room."

Before Isabel headed to her room Diane stopped her for a minute.

"Oh Izzy, I forgot to ask, how are you feeling?" Isabel gave her mother a confused look. "Well I mean you got up each hour during your rest and got sick in the restroom." Max shot Isabel a quick glance and she shot him one back. "Isabel, Isabel. Isabel are you all right?"

"What? Yea I'm fine I'm still a little tired so I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay hope you feel better."

As soon as Isabel went to her room Max excused himself from the dinner table and followed her. When he entered the room he closed the door. Isabel was lying on the bed with her hand covering her forehead.

"We need to talk."

"No now Max I have a headache."

"Since when?" Max took a seat on the edge of Isabel's bed.

"What?"

"Since when did you begin getting headaches? Isabel we have never gotten sick."

I know that Max."

"Then what's going on Iz?" Isabel sat up and stared at Max with those sad soulful eyes of hers; the look she gave when something was usually wrong.

"It's been happening again Max."

"What's been happening again?" Isabel shifted uncomfortably on the bed and then began telling Max what was going on.

"I've been having more dreams... dreams of me and Michael together and dreams of our son."

"How long has this been going on?"

"For a week ever since we got that message from our mother, I just didn't want anyone to worry. I thought the dreams would go away after you told us what Tess had said but they haven't."

"I'm sure they will."

"No, they won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting this feeling. I'm pregnant with Michael's child Max."

"No. Isabel that's not possible. Tess said..."

"Tess was wrong Max. How do you explain the dreams and then what mom said earlier about me getting sick? I don't even remember getting up each hour."

"Isabel I'm sure you're just overreacting."

"I am not overreacting Max!" Isabel lowered her tone and began speaking again. "There was something else. Earlier today at the Crashdown I wasn't in the restroom fixing my looks I had gotten sick then too."

"Okay tell you what, tomorrow we'll call Nasedo and ask him about what's going on."

"No! If we call Nasedo then Michael and Tess will find out and then the humans will find out too."

"Since when have you refered to Liz, Alex, and Maria as 'humans'... this destiny thing has really gotten to you mentally hasn't it?

"I know it shouldn't but..."

"Hey it's okay. We've been through a lot it's only normal for us to be this way. Since we aren't going to call Nasedo we won't tell anyone else about this but it's going to have to come out eventually."

"I know and it will once I sort things out."

"Okay then I'll let you get your rest." Max got off the bed. "Isabel, can I ask... does Michael know about this?"

"I'm not sure but if he does he's not saying anything."

"Okay then. Goodnight Iz."

"Night Max, hey Max..."

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get angry with you. I guess I just got frustrated with everything that's going on right now."

"It's okay I understand. Get some rest."

It was a calm Monday morning. The weather was fresh with a nice morning drizzle. Isabel Evans had taken the jeep out at about four in the morning. She felt she needed to get away from the house and away from Roswell. The dreams still haunted her even as she had her eyes opened. She had to know what was going on with her and the only place where she felt she could sort things out was at the pod chamber.

When Isabel pulled up near the cliff she got a quick flash of her and Michael making love at the very edge of the cliff then quickly wished it away. Isabel got out of the jeep and began ascending the cliff. When she reached the entrance she was surprised when the chamber had opened after she moved her hand over the rock wall. Only Max had been able to open it, at least that's what she thought. When she entered the chamber and saw the pods the thought of her not being human began to sink in even more. In her heart of hearts she knew she couldn't deny who and what she was even though she had desperately tried to the first time Tess brought them to the gave but things were different now. She had become pregnant by some weird alien way and would now have to face the challenge of being a teenage mother to the child that lie within her and not to mention the thought of her human parents and what they would think but she couldn't worry about that. She had to focus on the here and now and her she was, standing in the cave from which she had been born, or rather hatched, and now Isabel Evans needed to find some answers. How Isabel became pregnant in the first place was still somewhat of an enigma to her but she knew for a fact that she was and now had to find a way to understand the exact reason. Isabel became angry with her thoughts so she picked up a small rock and tossed it across the cave.

"Ow! What's with girls always wanting to hit me, first Tess and now you?"

"Michael is that you?"

"Yea."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question Isabel. Mind telling me why you hit me with that rock?"

"Sorry about that I didn't mean too. I just got a little frustrated. So what are you doing here?"

"I've been coming her ever since we got that message from your mother. I want to believe that what she told us was true but at the same time I'm..." Before Michael could finish up his sentence Isabel finished it for him.

"Scared."

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Because I feel the same way." Isabel took a seat next to Michael, her back against the wall.

"So what are you doing her Iz?"

"I needed a place to clear my head and I couldn't do that at home."

"So you came here at four in the morning just for that? Won't your parents get worried?"

"They will but I'll just explain it to them, I'll think of something. You know you have it so easy Michael. You don't have to feel like living up to your parents' expectations, worry about letting them down, or lie to them all the time."

"Yea it has its perks sometimes but other times it's lonely; there isn't anyone who has an unconditional love for me."

"I thought you don't believe in unconditional love."

"I don't."

"Well then for what it's worth that's not true. My love for you is unconditional. It has been since the very beginning."

Michael gave Isabel an astonished look and Isabel looked away, shocked at what she just admitted.

"There's another reason why you came here isn't there?"

"I needed to find answers."

"Answers to what?" Isabel stood up.

"Answers to why this is happening. I couldn't go to Tess and ask her for the book because then she would as me why I needed it and I didn't want Max to ask her for me because she would've asked him why also and for starters we don't even know Tess that well anyway." Michael stood up and tried to calm her down.

"Isabel, Isabel, slow down you're not making any sense and I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've seen them again haven't you?"

"The dreams, yea, yea I have."

"For how long?"

"About a week, I just never said anything because I didn't want to worry you or have you get upset."

"I think I would've been okay, uncomfortable but otherwise okay. I've seen them too. I think its all true Michael."

"Hold on Isabel don't you think you're overreacting? You know Max did tell us that the dreams were to show us what's meant to be."

"It's real this time Michael, I can feel it. I'm pregnant with your son."

Tears started forming in Isabel's eyes and Michael pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey its okay, I promise. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere, ever. We'll call Tess and ask her what she knows."

"Thanks Michael." After spending two minutes in the embrace they let go of each other.

"I'll follow you back home and then later we'll talk to Max and Tess. We'll figure out what's going on."

Later that day it was now ten in the morning. Michael and Isabel hadn't realized that they had spent six hours at the pod chamber but that didn't surprise them since their days usually went by fast when it was alien related. Isabel was grateful that Michael offered to follow her back home but in all truth Isabel didn't want to go back, she wasn't ready. Thoughts kept swimming in her mind on what she was going to tell her parents and what they were going to do about the baby situation. Even thought she didn't want to admit it, Isabel was happy; happy about the baby and happy that it was Michael's child she was carrying within her, but right now she had to put that all aside and figure out what exactly it was that she was going to do, at least now Isabel knew she wouldn't be going through this alone, Michael promised to be there and support her through this. Shortly after Isabel and Michael arrived at the Evans house. Isabel got out of the jeep and Michael got off his motorcycle, before they walked into the house Michael stopped Isabel and they began talking.

"Iz, you know how earlier this morning you said your love for me was unconditional?"

"You had to mention that didn't you?" Isabel said feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"No, I'm glad you did because my love for you is also unconditional."

"So what are you saying Michael?"

"I'm saying that I love you Isabel. I've loved you since the moment we came out of the pods."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Michael is this even real? I mean you're not just saying this because of what's happening are you?"

"Come on Isabel you know me better than that."

"Okay but is this even normal for you? I mean if I know you better than anyone I know you don't like expressing your feelings."

"Isabel we're not normal and when I'm with you I feel like I don't have to hide myself including my feelings."

"So where does that leave us Michael?"

Michael leaned in closer to Isabel and then they both shared a kiss that was full of heat and full of passion. As they kissed they both received flashes from one another. Michael then took Isabel's hand and they both went inside. As they walked inside and into the living room, Max and Diane were sitting on the couch. Max immediately noticed Michael and Isabel holding hands. When Max saw them they quickly let go.

"Izzy you're home!" cried out a worried Mrs. Evans. "Where were you?"

"No where mom, I'm fine. I just needed to get some fresh air."

"For six hours? Izzy if you wanted some fresh air all you needed to do was go to the backyard."

"I know but I just thought a little drive would wake me up. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay just next time inform us where you're going.

"I will." Mrs. Evans pulled her daughter in for an embrace. As her mother hugged her, Isabel felt very uncomfortable for some reason; mainly because she had lied to her once again, and the lies were never ending. At the same time Isabel longed to be in her true mother's arms, the image of her was still fresh in Isabel's mind. With no control tears started to come down Isabel's face so on that note Isabel and her mother released each other.

"Honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to get some rest, make up those few hours of sleep." Isabel left to her room leaving Diane, Max, and Michael to talk.

"Michael, thank you for bringing Isabel home I was so worried."

"It was not a problem Mrs. Evans."

"So where was she and how did you manage to find her?"

"She found me actually. I usually take my bike out for a ride in the mornings to look up at the stars so we just talked and watched the stars together."

"I should've known. The three of you have always loved looking at the stars ever since you were six and out of all the friends Isabel has for some reason she tends to gravitate more towards you Michael so thank you for keeping her safe this morning. Okay well I guess I'm gonna get going. Max can you look after Isabel? She still looks a little sick to me."

"Mom everything we'll be fine. Isabel doesn't need me looking after her." Diane gave Max a stern look. "But I will so you won't worry."

"Thank you. Bye sweetheart. Bye Michael."

"Bye Mrs. Evans."

Once Mrs. Evans left the house Max and Michael began talking.

"So where was Isabel?"

"At the pod chamber and I knew that because I was there too."

"Really, since when have you been spending your time at the pod chamber?"

"Ever since we got that message from your mother."

"Do you believe what she said?"

"It's kind of hard not to. Why don't you believe her Maxwell?"

"Because our lives are here."

"Max we're not human why can't you accept it?"

"Because this is the only home we've ever known Michael and after what happened to me in the white room the last thing I want to be is an alien."

"Isabel's pregnant Max, she's pregnant because of the dreams we've been having."

"That's not possible."

"We've seen shape-shifters, silver handprints, and orbs that were able to deliver a message from home, we both know anything is possible. I think we should call Nasedo, he's the only one who knows what's going on."

"I'm not sure Michael. I mean we don't even know if it's true."

When Max said that, Isabel came into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her.

"It's true Max, I can feel it."

"We need more than that Iz."

"If you can't trust my feelings then trust me, please."

"Okay here's what we'll do, we'll call Tess and meet her at her place, and if she doesn't know anything then we'll call Nasedo."

Again Isabel had that sad look in her eyes and Michael put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm scared Michael, I'm very scared."

"You don't have to be. We're in this together no matter what happens."

"Thanks Michael."

"Okay did I miss something here?" asked Max. "Are you two together now?" Michael and Isabel looked at each other and then back at Max and nodded.

"You two can't be serious. You both are taking this destiny thing way too far. Can't you just let it go?"

"Max, my being with Michael has nothing to do with this destiny thing. We've loved each other since we came out of those pods but because we thought we were some how sibling related we never got together and we didn't want you to feel left out."

"Is this what you both want?" Michael and Isabel nodded. "Then I guess I have no choice but to accept it. We should go over to Tess' house. I'll call her from the car to let her know we're coming."

The three of them got in the jeep and drove over to Tess' house. On their way Isabel and Michael were in the back seat and Isabel was asleep; her head on Michael's shoulder. When they arrived Tess was outside waiting for them.

"So what's going on?" she asked.

"We need your help," replied Max.

"Sure come on in."

After spending twenty minutes of explaining, Tess didn't know what to say.

"That's not possible. Nasedo said..."

"Nasedo was wrong!" Isabel cried out.

"Tess don't you think Nasedo could've lied to you?" asked Max.

"I've been with him my entire life why would he lie to me?"

"Maybe you don't know him as well as you think," came Isabel's sharp reply. "I think we need to call Nasedo Max."

"All right, don't worry Isabel everything will be okay."

Max took out his cell phone and went into another room to call Nasedo.

"Hello," came Nasedo's voice from the other line; still in Pierce's form.

"It's Max, we need you down here."

"Why what is it?"

"It's Isabel. She thinks she might be pregnant."

"I'm on my way. It turns out our buddy Pierce has some leave on the books so I'll be able to get there without anyone being suspicious."

"We're at your house so we'll be waiting."

About an hour later Nasedo arrived, this time in the form of Ed Harding.

"So, fill me in," Nasedo demanded; Isabel replied.

"I've been having dreams, erotic dreams, dreams with me and Michael and dreams with us and our son. Tess told us that they were awaking our biological clocks, to tell us what's truly meant to be but I believe she's wrong."

"That's because she is, to a certain extent. Since Max is more in touch with his human side than the rest of you the only way for Tess to get pregnant would be the human way but since you and Michael are more in touch with your alien halves then you get pregnant the alien way."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Max.

"On the contrary your highness, it makes perfect sense. You four were designed to have the capabilities of humans and Antarians, combine the culture of both and your abilities become greater than those of anything else. So because of that, half of you have to have an offspring the human way and the other half has to have an offspring the Antarian way, through dream telepathy."

"So then it's true? The 'v' constellation, the cliff, me and Michael, the baby, it's all true?"

"Yes."

"Oh god!" cried Isabel. "This can't be, it just can't. I can't have a baby not now. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell mom and dad? What about school?"

Michael went over to Isabel and put his hands on her arms to calm her down and Max came up to them as well.

"Hey, I'm here Isabel. I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

"And neither will I. We'll figure out what we're going to tell mom and dad."

"Unfortunately that will have to wait," came Nasedo's voice from behind them; Max and Michael turned to face Nasedo. "The news about your condition does get interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?" asked Isabel.

"Well instead of carrying the child for nine months like humans, you will only carry the child for two months."

"Won't that raise questions?" asked Max.

"Not really. Within one month it will seem as if you were four and a half months along."

"I need to sit down." Isabel took a seat on one of the couches that was in the living room. "If what you're saying is true then how fast will our son grow?"

"Pretty fast, I wasn't a doctor back home but the ones I knew would always mention diets of sweet and spicy, it's what helps the baby grow and what makes him stay healthy. As long as you stay away from salty food then things should go well."

"Okay then what about this all day sickness, how long will that last?"

"Only about one more week, I think I've told you all you need to know. I need to get back to Washington and finally put an end to the special unit."

Nasedo shape-shifted back into agent Pierce; the royal four covering their eyes because of the blinding light.

"And whatever you do stay away from hospitals, call me in two months when it's time for your son to be born."

"We will thanks Nasedo," said Michael. Nasedo left the house and Michael walked over to Isabel.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know this is all happening too fast I don't think I can handle it."

"Let's go to the Crashdown maybe it clear your mind and plus you haven't eaten anything in the past two days."

"I haven't been hungry the past two days."

"All the more reason to eat something; Isabel you past two days."maybe it clear your mind and plus you haven'abel.

ir eyes because of the blinding light.

arian way, throughave to take care of yourself especially now since you're carrying my nephew and Iz, that's an order." Isabel and Max smiled.

"All right fine."

It was now about five in the afternoon, the pod squad had occupied a booth in the Crashdown, and Maria came up to them; ready to take their orders.

"So can I get you anything?"

"Do you have anything without salt?" asked Isabel.

"Sure we have the AVP melt."

"Okay then I'll have two AVP melts and an alien blast and also we need more Tabasco."

"Okay, can I get the rest of you anything?

"Just bring us three alien blasts and some martian rings," demanded Michael.

"You got it." After Maria left, Max, Michael, and Tess looked at Isabel. In a soft voice she replied.

"What, I'm eating for two now it's not like I asked for this."

An hour later after the group finished eating, they walked Tess home and then Max, Michael, and Isabel drove back to the Evan's home still not sure what they were going to tell their parents but knowing they had to tell them something. Michael held Isabel's hand as they walked into the house.

Phillip and Diane Evans were in the living room just doing some reading and catching up on the latest news. When Max, Michael, and Isabel walked into the house Diane and Phillip looked up and noticed them standing there.

"Kids you're home. What's going on?" Mrs. Evans asked when she saw the looks on their faces. Max and Michael went to the kitchen to get three chairs.

"Can we talk?" asked Isabel. "It's important."

"Sure," said Phillip.

Diane and Phillip stopped what they were doing and Max and Michael came back with the chairs, the pod squad each took a seat.

"So what's going on Isabel?" Phillip wondered.

Isabel wasn't sure where to start but she figured the best place to start would be at the beginning since Max and Michael had agreed to it even though it was something all three of them didn't want to do but now had no choice.

"You know how Max, Michael, and I have never bothered to find our real parents? You know our parents that left us out in the desert? Well it's because they aren't from around here."

"What do you mean they aren't from around here? Where are they from?" Diane asked. Isabel pointed up and then said,

"They're... they're aliens which means we are too."

"Aliens," said Phillip trying to hold back his laughter. When Max saw him do that he figured it was his turn to say something.

"Mom, dad, we know this is hard for you to believe but our ship really did crash in 1947."

"But that doesn't make any sense Max. If your ship crashed in 1947 then that would make you somewhere in your fifties," replied Diane.

Instead of looking directly at her parents Isabel was looking into space and then gave her parents the answer to Diane's question.

"We were in these incubation pods and when we came out of them we took the form of six year olds, that's why you found us in the desert that night. We had just...hatched." Max began speaking.

"The only reason we're telling you this is because we've entered somewhat of a situation, one that we wouldn't be able to hide from you and one that won't be easy to hide."

"What is it son?" asked Mr. Evans; instead of Max replying, he let Isabel break the news to their parents.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Mr. and Mrs. Evans both gasped but before they could say anything she continued. "It's not what you think. For the past week Michael and I had been sharing the same dreams and at first we just thought it meant nothing until I began getting these feelings that was happening to me was real so we decided to contact our protector, Nasedo, who confirmed it."

"But how could this happen Isabel?" asked Isabel's concerned mother. "You can't get pregnant from a dream."

"That's what we thought but it turns out I can. It has to do with something called dream telepathy. Nasedo was saying that how we get pregnant, at least those of us who are more connected to our alien side. He also said that I would only be pregnant for two months but during those two months it would seem live I've been nine months pregnant which is how the human side kicks in."

"So Michael, the child is yours?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Yes sir. Just for the record Isabel and I never planned for this to happen, it sort of just did but I promise to support her though it. I'll never leave your daughter's side, I give you my word. And for what it's worth I do love Isabel, I always have." Michael took Isabel's hand and looked her straight in the eye. "After all it's my baby too and it's the way things were meant to be." Michael smiled at Isabel and she smiled back. He then placed a kiss on top her forehead.

"Isabel if what you're saying is real why not get an abortion, it would be easier than people suspecting you," Diane suggested.

"Mom!" Max replied.

"I can't kill my own son, I won't. I love Michael and I know he's ready to become a dad, I've seen it and he's right it's the way things are meant to be and I do love him too." Isabel finished talking and Max stepped in.

"Mom, dad, you can't tell anyone about any of this. The only people that know the truth about us are Liz, Kyle, Maria, Alex, and the sheriff. If this gets our lives could be put in danger again."

"What do you mean again Max?" asked Phillip. Max looked at Isabel and then at Michael then back to his father.

"An agent from the FBI special unit, agent Pierce, found out about us and captured me. He threw me in the white room, tortured me, and almost killed me; had it not been for Isabel, Michael, Tess, and Nasedo I probably wouldn't be alive right now."

"Max we had no idea."

"It's no big deal I've put it behind me. So can we trust you to keep our secret?"

"You know you can son."

Max, Michael, and Isabel each let out a sigh of relief and then Isabel felt a sharp pain in her stomach; sharp enough to make her scream.

"Isabel, Isabel what is it?" asked Michael.

"It's the baby I can feel him...growing."

"We need to lay her down," Michael said.

"Let's take her to her room," said Max.

Michael and Max gently lifted Isabel up and again she screamed out in pain.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Diane.

"Not right now," replied Max.

The three of them made it to Isabel's bedroom and gently laid Isabel on the bed. Max took a blanket and covered her with it and Michael went to get a wet wash cloth and a glass of water. A second later he returned. Michael put the wash cloth on Isabel's forehead and Isabel drank the Tabasco flavored water. A minute later Phillip and Diane came into the room to check on their daughter.

"Izzy, how are you feeling?" Isabel sat up in her bed, her back against the headboard and taking another sip of water before answering.

"Uh, better, Nasedo said the baby would grow, he just never said how painful it would be." Tears started to form in Isabel's eyes as she began to speak again and Max went over to her right side since Michael was sitting in a chair on her left. "I wish our mother was here Max. She's the only one who knows how to help me; she's the only one who knows what's really going on since she went through this with us in that other life. I'm scared."

"I know. I wish she was here too but since she's not we have to make the best of it and Michael and I have said a million times that we're not going to let you go through this alone."

"Yea not a chance," came Michael's reply. "After all, what's a brother and a boyfriend for?" Isabel smiled and then Michael took her hand and kissed it.

It pained the Evans to hear their children speak about their real mother.

"And Isabel," Isabel looked up at her mother. "Don't forget you have us too. We'll help anyway we can."

"Thank you."

"Okay well we'll let you get your rest since it's getting late. Michael, we have a guest room so feel free to stay as long as you like and I don't mean just for tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Evans." Mr. and Mrs. Evans left the room.

"Did I just hear that right?" asked Max. "Did dad just make Michael a permanent part of this family?"

"I think he just did," Isabel said with a smile.

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense Michael," said Isabel. "He knows you, he trusts you, and you're the father of his grandson."

"Whether you like it or not, you're part of this family now Guerin so I guess that truly makes us brothers."

Max shook Michael's hand and then they embraced. Isabel looked on and smiled.

"So what happened Max," Michael asked. "You told your parents the truth and I thought you didn't want to accept the fact that you were an alien. What changed?"

"I don't know I guess just seeing Isabel in this condition knocked some sense into me."

"Glad I could help Max. Now if you boys don't mind I need to get some rest apparently its mandatory for my condition."

"Right, we'll let you and the baby rest. Come on Michael.

"I'll be right there."

Max left the room leaving Michael and Isabel to talk. Michael got up and closed the door then went back over to Isabel.

"So are you really okay?"

"No," Isabel said as she began to cry. "I can feel him growing Michael. It really hurts, if you could just feel it." Isabel dried her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't mean to cry like this."

"Hey it's normal at least that's what we learned in health class right?" Isabel let out a little smile.

"If it hurts so much then why did you lie to your parents and Max about it?"

"I didn't want them to worry."

"They want to help Isabel."

"I know I guess because we've never needed help before I just feel afraid of receiving it."

"Tell you what, how about I go get you some more Tabasco water and then I'll borrow a sleeping bag from Max so I can stay with you tonight?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Isabel I would do anything for you if it means protecting you and my son. I love you." Michael leaned over and gave Isabel a kiss.

"I love you too Michael."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

When Michael left, Isabel fell asleep instantaneously.

Two months had passed and like Nasedo said Isabel looked as if she were nine months pregnant. The growth of the baby caused Isabel so much pain. Each day it felt like she were in labor because of the growth but luckily Michael was always there except once when Isabel had dined at the Crashdown alone. Liz had to take care of her while Maria stayed out of the way. Maria was still angry with this whole destiny thing and angry that Michael had agreed to even be apart of it not only that but he and Isabel were now boyfriend and girlfriend and that pained her the most but at the same time it made her realize that Michael just wasn't human and never would be no matter how hard she wanted. Alex on the other hand was still in the state of denial and didn't want to face the fact that Isabel was pregnant so he too stayed out of the way as much as possible. Alex and Isabel were still good friends but now Alex knew that's all they would be; friends. Isabel's parents were always trying to find ways to help but the best way they were able to help was by keeping Isabel home for two months. They had used the excuse that because Isabel had never gotten sick in the past, her immune system was so weak that now she was vulnerable to getting sick. Luckily everyone at the high school believed that to be the case.

Isabel was in her bed when her water broke.

'Uh oh, not good' Isabel thought. "Max, Michael!" Isabel cried out.

Max and Michael rushed into Isabel's room as did Isabel's mother.

"What is it?" asked Max.

"It's time."

"Okay. Okay I'll go get the jeep. Mom, Michael, see if you could get Isabel off the bed and bring her out to the jeep. Isabel, just breathe shallow. You know we did those parenting classes last year in health."

"Ha, like that will help and health class was different a bag of sugar was used for the baby," Isabel said in a sarcastic tone.

Within seconds the pod squad was in the jeep, the Evans following behind. Michael got Max' cell phone.

"Hello," came Nasedo's voice in the form of Pierce.

"It's Michael it's time we're going to the pod chamber now."

"I'm on my way."

When the pod squad reached the pod chamber Nasedo was there waiting in the form of Ed Harding.

"Let's bring her in here," he said as they followed him into a room they had never seen before. Max and Michael laid Isabel on the bed in front of them.

"What is this place?" asked Michael.

"It's a room only meant for the birth of your son, Isabel how are you feeling?"

"You try dealing with the pain of a growing two month baby inside you."

"No thanks. Your highness if you don't mind could you get your human parents out of here?"

"Sure. Mom, dad I hate to ask you this but could you leave the room? Nasedo wants this to be as private as possible."

"What about you Max?" asked Phillip.

"I'll stay with Isabel. She needs me and Michael right now and I promised I wouldn't let her be alone in this."

"Okay, let us know if anything happens," said Diane.

"I will." Max went back into the other room. "How is she?"

"She's okay. I gave her something for the pain, it won't harm them and at least this way she won't feel a thing when delivering your nephew."

"I thought you said you weren't a doctor?" said Max.

"Well it turns out since I've taken the place of Pierce all agents have to be a certified health care worker incase anything should happen."

"Interesting and you focused in Ob?" replied Max

"Only for the purpose of the future king."

"Future king?" Nasedo smiled.

"You'll see."

It had been two hours and Isabel finally had given birth to her son. Isabel had tears of joy in her eyes and Michael couldn't stop smiling. Isabel's parents were now in the room.

"So any ideas on what you're going to name my nephew?" asked Max.

"We haven't really had much time to think about it," said Michael.

"Actually I've thought of one. How does the name Jayden Michael Guerin sound?" They're both two great leaders, great warriors, and would do anything to protect their loved ones."

"Jayden Michael Guerin," Michael repeated. "I like it. What do you think Jay, do you like that name?"

Jayden looked up at his parents and smiled then Isabel and Michael smiled as well.

"Our little prince approves," said Isabel.

"Jayden, hu?" said Max. "I think it suits him. Where did you get the name from Isabel?"

"It was our father's name." Before Max could respond Isabel began speaking again. "Shh, I'll explain later."

Isabel looked down at her son. "Welcome to the world Jayden."

Everyone in the room smiled including Nasedo.

FADE OUT

END


End file.
